danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Chengsha/Beginning
HERE IS A STORY I WORKED ON FOR ROUGHLY 30 MINUTES!!! Have fun reading this uwu Chengsha looked over to her feet. They were small yet free from dirt and wounds. She looked over to her hands, thin and smooth, the ones you'd want to hold. She then gazed over to the mirror. Her pink hair flowing down her shoulders, her purple eyes shimmering like stars in the sky, her freckles like glitter on her face, her soft kissable lips. Her face was a work of art. Crafted by God's own hands it is. She was like a human doll. Her body was incredibly stunning as well, a body a woman would wish to have and has soft and clear skin to envelop it. She was like a doll. And then wrinkled hands grabbed Chengsha's shoulders. She turned her head to the right. "A beautiful doll you are." An old man's voice chuckled. She then faced him. The old man was 93. A wrinkly face he has. Wrinkly hands, feet. He was shaking all the time. Though he has electrifying grey eyes. Chengsha smiled at him. "Appa... Jun appa..." She said with her soft angelic voice. Seeing the young lady smile made him feel happy. He forced a smile against his wrinkles. "Ah... You look perfect! I-I'm glad you turned out so well..." His shivering hands then reached for her hair, and then he started stroking it. 'You remind me of Yuna, the woman who colored my boring and monochromatic life.' Tears then started falling slowly from Old Man Jun's eyes. Chengsha can't help but frown, bringing her hand to his face to wipe his tears. "Please don't cry. I don't like it when people cry." The corners of her mouth started to drop, she felt that tears would fall from her eyes any moment then. He just chuckled. "Come on, I'm not crying because I'm sad." He then grabbed her hand. "Follow me, Cheng." He then lead her somewhere. ---- To a room full of pretty clothing. Doll's clothing. Jun smiled. Chengsha looked around in awe. "I sewed all of these just for you, Cheng." He told her. Her eyes widened. "Really? These are all for me?" She asked. Jun just nodded happily. She then rushed to grab some clothing to try them on. After awhile, Chengsha came back to Jun, who was waiting for her to be done. She walked slowly to him with a big grin. She felt like a princess in her brand new outfit. A fancy pink and purple dress with ribbons and buttons that reached until knees, white stockings, black heels. On her head, a crown filled with the prettiest and the most fragrant flowers. He looked up to her. He felt that he was looking up to a princess, no, a goddess. "Do you like how I look, appa?" She asked him, twirling around like a kid. He nodded, "It fits you perfectly. You look perfect, Cheng." 'Just like Yuna... Oh I still remember what she looks like. She was very attractive. The moment I laid eyes on her, I felt my heart skip a beat. And when she looked back at me, I felt that my life was complete.' ---- Jun then decided to bring Chengsha to a nearby park. He personally like parks since he was a child. It was a place for him to run around and have fun. While growing up, he liked parks for their serene and calm vibe that helped him empty his mind from all unhealthy things and also inspired him to make his beautiful creations. 'Not only that but I used to take Yuna here. I was so glad that she liked it here. Honestly, she looked like those women who would prefer to go on fancy dinner dates that cost a lot of money. But I was wrong. She was a simple woman. And then on in my eyes, she was already a perfect fit to the missing piece in my heart.' "Do you like it here?" Jun asked. Chengsha smiled gently and nodded, "No... I love it here." She said as she close her eyes to feel the cold breeze touching her skin. "Why don't you take a stroll around the park for awhile..." He said. She then tilted her head, "What about you, appa?" He sighed. "I will be by the bench. I'll be watching you from there." She then started to roam around, letting go of his hand. And then he made his way to the bench. ---- "Chengsha! You look like a real living human doll. You can even do human things...!" A little boy exclaimed while touching Chengsha's face as the two sit down on the grassy ground. She just chuckled, petting the boy's head. "Well, isn't Jun appa a great inventor. I mean, he is an inspiration to most of the people here, Jasper." Jasper then nodded in agreement. "You're right! He's also an inspiration to me. Someday I want to be like him. And possibly create somethi- I mean, someone like you!" He then placed his hand on her chest. Feeling a heart beating inside her chest amused him even more. "You have a heart?! Wow, this is insanely awesome!" She giggled softly. "Well, without a heart, how will I feel emotions? How will I ever feel contented and complete?" ---- Jun watched Chengsha happily while she chatted with the young Jasper. He closed his eyes and felt a cold yet comforting breeze by his side. And then he smiled. 'Yuna always wanted to have a child. A child so sweet and altruistic that will be able to bring hope in this cruel ludic world. A child who would make other people smile and a child who would wipe other people's tears away. A child... like her. But alas, she had to leave this world. She died before the day of our wedding day. It crushed my heart into a million pieces. It was that time I felt hopeless and empty. I was so depressed that even after a year of her passing I still cry myself to sleep at night. I wanted to take my own life just to be with her but I felt that was something she never wanted me to do. "Cherish your life to the fullest, my sweetest." I would still hear her voice saying that to me in my head up until this day. I started thinking positively. What would inspire me to live my life again... And then I remembered something. She wanted to have a child. I wanted to make that possible. I was an engineer, an artist, an inventor. Why not? And then I started working all day and night for the past 43 years of my life. Designing a perfect daughter in her image, creating her parts one-by-one, trying to make her look human as possible, trying to make HER as human as possible, programming her to think and act and feel like humans do... And then after all those hardships, Chengsha was born. She turned out better and greater than I expected. In my heart, I felt like all my hard work was paid off... I felt that I had a very own daughter. I loved how she turned out, she was basically human rather than a doll created by some guy named Jun Han. Every time I look at her, every time I think of her... I am reminded by Yuna. I know that she would be proud and overjoyed to see how Chengsha turned out. Why you ask? Well, simply because Chengsha was basically the child Yuna had always wanted to have. And that made me whole again.' ---- The sun then begun to set. Chengsha had said her goodbyes to Jasper and the other children she was with and was now preparing to leave. She then started to make her way to Jun. "Appa, the sun is setting I think we have to go now if we want to be home before the sky darkens!" He heard her and then he stood up the bench. "Alright, coming!" He started to walk towards her and then he feels a pounding pain in his heart, falling to the ground. Chengsha widened her eyes as she sees Jun fall to the ground. "A-APPA!" She then ran quickly to him, kneeling beside him. "Appa! APPA! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She screamed on top of her lungs. But there was no one to be seen. Tears then started falling from her eyes violently. Jun reached for Chengsha's hand. He then grabbed it, holding it tightly. "Chengsha... My dearest daughter, stop crying... Remember that you said you would wipe other people's tears, why not wipe your own first..." He chuckled. "Look, this may be the time, my time to exit this world..." He then felt her crying harder than before. "But believe me, yours isn't done yet. I... My job here is done, you see. I believe that I gave made my contribution in this world and knowing that I am satisfied..." He then held her hand tighter. "I have done so many inventions in my lifetime that can make the whole world a much better place to live in. But do you know what my greatest invention is? You. You are my greatest invention. No... You're not an invention, you're my daughter! I believe that you can bring hope, joy and love to this ruthless world. And I believe that because that's the sole reason you are here. And not only that, you are also here to find your own source of hope, joy and love. You get me?" He felt her crying become softer. "Don't worry, you still have plenty of time to do that. But I just want to let you know that... After all this time that we're together, you have grown a lot. And I think you're ready to face the world from now on, okay? This is when your real job starts. Remember, it's okay to lose hope, it's okay to be sad, just don't ever think of ending your own life. It's not worth it. Believe me... I know. If you ever lose hope and feel depressed, just dig deeper in you and find a reason why you need to be strong, happy and all those good stuff. Look around you. There's always a reason..." He then smiled at her. "... Always remember that... You're my daughter and that I'm always proud of you and you've been the reason I smile everyday... And I'm pretty sure that you're mother, in another life, is very proud of you. We'll always be watching over you, Chengsha. We love you..." And with that, he took his final breath and died. Chengsha stopped crying and looked over at the dead Jun. She took his hand amd brought it up to her cheek. "I-I'll never forget you or anything you said and taught me... dad." She then started wiping her face with her hands. "I'll stop crying now, okay. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't like it if I cry more." She chuckled to herself. She stayed with her dead father for awhile and then suddenly rain began to fall down from the skies. Chengsha looked at her palms as the raindrops fall to her hands. "Look, dad... The heavens are crying due to your departure..." She then felt sad again. Tears started falling down her eyes like raindrops. "I-I said I would stop crying but..." She said, covering her face while crying. "I try hard not to cry... But... But it hurts a lot..." ---- BONUS After awhile, Chengsha felt that the rain stopped pouring down on her but she could still hear that it was still raining around her. She looked up. She found herself facing a guy, holding an umbrella above her, standing on the spot where Jun died. It was dark though, so she couldn't determine how the guy looked like. She then notice a hand reach out for her. The mysterious guy's hand. "I already had my friend bring the old man to the hospital while you were crying, if you were wondering." She then stared at the hand for a moment. Who can the mysterious guy be? Category:Blog posts